Not Sorry
by Celandrea
Summary: SPOILERS for Pirates 2! Elizabeth and the crew manage to bring Jack back. But how will he react when faced with the woman who betrayed him? And how will Elizabeth deal with her own conflicting feelings? JxE


Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing is mine.

A/N: This fic has POTC2 spoilers. Also, I have no idea how they will get Jack back in the next movie so please forgive my lack of convincing intro.

Not Sorry

She stood alone on the decks of the Pearl. The night wind teased her long locks away from her face as she stared out over the dark waters. When they'd set out for the world's end none of them had been sure they were going to survive the journey to regain Jack. But most amazingly and surprisingly they had. With Barbossa leading them on a path he had walked before they had not only reached their destination safely but accomplished their goal successfully.

Elizabeth would never forget how she had felt when she'd seen Jack standing proudly on the Black Pearl. To see him alive and well…

She hadn't been able to meet his eyes when they'd all been reunited. She'd felt him looking at her but couldn't say a word. She'd waited for the words of recrimination and condemnation but none had come. He hadn't said anything about the role she had played in his final moments of life. Finally the weight of his gaze had become more than she could bear and she'd run away for the first time in her life, knowing his eyes followed her as she'd fled.

And now she stood, alone in the night, trying to figure out what she should do. What was she supposed to say to him now? How could she talk to the man she had killed?

"Pirate." The softly spoken word jerked her out of her reverie. Taking a bracing breath she turned to see Jack leaning on a barrel behind her, a mocking grin on his face.

She opened her mouth to speak but found she had no words to say.

Seeing her struggle his grin grew wider. "Don't beat yourself up, luv," he absolved her. "You're not the first woman to want to chain me to a sinking ship about to be devoured by a mythical creature with razor sharp teeth. Nor, dare I say, will you be the last."

"I'm not sorry," she said, wondering who she was trying to convince, him or herself. "I did the right thing to do. We would have all died if I hadn't. I'm not sorry."

"Course you're not," he agreed with a grin and a stagger. "The great Miss Swann is never wrong."

"It was the right thing to do," she insisted.

"Here now, pet, I don't hold a grudge. Leastwise not against a bonnie lass."

Elizabeth spun around, looking back out to the sea. She didn't want to look at him anymore. Even if he had forgiven her she wasn't sure she could forgive herself.

"I must commend you on a lovely bit of story telling," Jack said as he waltzed up to the rail beside her. "Seems I chose to remain behind to save my loyal crew. You have painted me a hero, Izzie. Everyone is operating under the misconception that I am a good man."

"You are a good man," she said automatically.

"Indeed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You came back, didn't you?" She challenged.

"Not one of my brighter ideas."

"Why'd you do it, Jack?" she asked finally, looking at him. "Why'd you come back for us?"

"Not us, luv. There was only one person on the Pearl I came back for."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Curiosity," he grinned, glancing at her sideways. "Perhaps I wanted to know what your side tasted like after all." He looked out over the ocean and added, "I checked my compass, you know. Looks like what I desired most in the world wasn't safety or freedom."

"Fool of a pirate."

"Sticks and stones, luv."

Silence descended between them as they each stared into the night.

"I'm not sorry," she whispered again.

"I told you, pet. We're two peas in a pod. I'd have done the same thing to save my neck, as would any good pirate."

"I'm not a pirate," she denied.

"But you want to be," he leaned over to her, angling his head to see her face. "You want to live your life free and clear. You won't get that with young master Turner. What is there waiting for you in Port Royal? Corsets and rules, pet. Chains, that's what they are. You're much more suited to life on the sea. Going where you please, living as you wish. Face it, darling, you want something only I can give you."

"No."

"You aren't meant to settle down. Can you imagine never sailing the seas again, Elizabeth? Never feeling the thrill of adventure or the tang of the salt breeze? This is where you belong. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, gripping the rail. "Is this your vengeance?"

"You know you don't fit in the life Will wants for you," he said instead. "So why not sail with me?"

"Why would you want to sail with a woman you killed you?"

"Look at my record, darling. A loyal crew was never my strong point."

"Why, Jack?" she asked again.

"Do you know why I gave you the compass?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"To find the chest," she replied, puzzled.

"Yes, but have you never wondered why it wouldn't lead me to the island? That chest held my salvation. It was my only hope of surviving. But I couldn't get there because there was something else I wanted just as much."

"No," she shook her head.

"The compass lead in two directions. One to the chest and the other to you, luv."

Biting her lip he shook her head. He couldn't want her the way she wanted him. What about Will? She had a life in Port Royal. People were waiting for her, expecting her. She couldn't just become a pirate's wife. Looking at him she saw all traces of his mocking smile gone from his face. He simply watched her, waiting for her to decide.

"Come with me, Elizabeth," he offered softly.

"I have responsibilities. I have Will. I can't just leave."

"Come with me," he repeated.

Elizabeth looked at him, wanting to give in and say yes. "The compass," she ordered softly, "Give me your compass."

"Persuade me," Jack grinned.

"Now Jack, it's important. Give me your compass. Please."

With narrowed eyes Jack studied her a minute. Finally he reached for the compass. "As you wish, my lady," he murmured and held it out to her.

Taking it Elizabeth took a deep breath and flipped open the lid. The arrow spun round and round, as indecisive as the woman holding it. But gradually its spinning slowed to a stop. Elizabeth looked at the arrow and then raised her eyes to meet Jack's.

"Look at the compass," she commanded.

Leaning over her shoulder Jack sneaked a peak. His eyes widened as they saw which direction the arrow was pointing.

"It was doing that before," she confessed quietly. "Even when I was looking for Will it was pointing this way."

"You don't say," he breathed. "Does this mean I've gained a new crew member?"

"Just a crew member?" she asked, snapping the compass shut.

"Well I am captain of a ship," Jack murmured, leaning towards her, "and as said captain I can, in fact, perform certain legal duties. For example, marriages…"

"Is that so?' she smiled, tilting her head up to him.

"I must confess, darling, the events leading up to my untimely demise were rather enjoyable. Perhaps we can arrange a repeat without the chains, hmm?"

"I'm sure we can work out an understanding," she agreed, her eyes on his mouth.

"Bonnie, bonnie lass," he laughed and kissed her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She never thought she'd feel his kiss again. Having his arms around her, feeling his desire, was enough to assure her that whatever tomorrow brought she could handle it. She would deal with Will and bear her father's disappointment. She would bear much to be with this man.

"I'm still not sorry," she whispered against his mouth.

"Darling," Jack replied, "I'll never ask you to be."

She drew back slightly to meet his eyes.

"Just be you," he told her, a familiar grin shaping his lips. "Preferably naked. And in my cabin."

"Sir!" she exclaimed in mock outrage, a smile teasing her lips.

Jack laughed before continuing, "We'll sail the seven seas, you and me. We'll see it all."

"I can live with that," she agreed. "Show me that horizon, Jack."

"With pleasure, pet." He pulled her closer to him again. "Now, were was I? Oh yes. You, me, a cabin with a view?"

"Let me guess, and a bottle of rum?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you promise not to burn it," he said darkly.

"I'll try to restrain myself."

"Tell then, shall we?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Lead the way, capt'an." But before he could go anywhere she dragged his head back down to her questing lips.

"I'm not sorry," she told him, "but I am very, very glad you're back."

"All I wanted to hear, luv," he replied, grinning down at her, "All I wanted to hear."


End file.
